Professor Tabuu's Private Lesson
by Ayumuobessed
Summary: This takes right after the fight of the Subspace Emissary Sonic and Marth and back and also Tabuu is back but not conquering the world but giving these two a lesson of the Subspace Emissary . Can these two succeed of not slacking off in class


This is short bonus story that takes right after the Subspace Emissary Sonic and Marth finally succeeded in saving the world but

are to face Tabuu once again but this time his lecture. Well anyway enjoy!!

Sonic and Marth:Professor Tabuu's Private Lesson!!

Scene 1 On Final dsetination

Sonic: For everyone who had purchased The Super Smash Bros Brawl game

Sonic: Hello

Marth: Hello Everyone!!

Sonic: Hey Marth what's the difference between Super Smash Bros Melee and

Super Smash Bros Brawl?

Marth: Well Super Smash Bros Brawl is the third series that was very popular it was specially made

by Smash Balls

Sonic: Really For Real?

Marth.......

Marth: But at the crucial moment it can also be a throwing item watch this!

(Throws disk on the wall and breaks it)

..................................

(Marth trembling in fear Sonic shaking)

Sonic: Well anyway since you went through trouble of buying the game take good care of it!

Scene 2 in the school

Sonic: Oh Man I look awesome back there Oh here I come

(a scene shows where Sonic smashes Tabuu's wings)

Sonic: Hah take that (shows his name) Sonic I'm getting excited!!!

Marth Hey Sonic.

Sonic Yeah

Marth About the Subspace Emissary exam tomorrow you didn't forget right?

(Sonic gasps)

Sonic: (trembling) Why Did you remind me?!!!!!

Sonic: (in a calm mood) Since I forget a lot, It would be nice to keep it to myself in the dark...

Sonic: (now sad) Ugh...

Marth I thought this would happen so I call a teacher over. He should be here soon but..

Tabuu:Sorry for being late...

Sonic gasp in fear!!

Sonic T..T..T..Tabuu!!!!

Sonic (pointing at tabuu) W..W..Why it have to be him?! What about Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, and Master Hand?

Marth: Well since Tabuu is the ruler of the subspace and the world he knows all sorts of things and also even if it was a

mistake he only had one line by the time the test was over he somewhat passed it and made the entrance.

Sonic:(crying) this is so not fair I hate this..

Tabuu:Wrap up the chatter let's begin the lesson In the world of smash characters form around the world

come together to fight these enemies who plans on conquering the world and cause destruction. Their known

as the Subspace army The subspace army are mysterious creatures I've created to fight against the smash fighters

that tries to stop me. They are an origination that are made from subspace clusters that comes to life. As such there

are different type of subspace army that can be found in different areas. Now then these things that the robs are putting

are called the subspace bombs when the timer reaches zero the subspace bombs exploded and the world goes right into

the subspace.

Sonic: Wow really this look like this could be on the exam..

Tabuu:(writing on the board) If the heroes are worthy enough and are able to challenge me and defeat me

this world be saved once more.

(Sonic falls asleep in class)

Tabuu:This concludes the lesson of the Subspace Emissary. Next up power practice

Marth quickly shakes Sonic to wake up

Marth: Sonic wake up wake up!

Sonic: ugh don't worry I heard it all...

Tabuu:(in front on Sonic) All right then if you heard what I said I will administer the exam.

One: How many worlds are in the world of Smash?

Two: What is the different names of the subspace army?

Three: In you own words describe nine or ten lines on exactly what I have been talking about?

Sonic stares in Tabuu in fear

Sonic: Yes well this is rarely about the fighters who comes here and shows what they are

really made of.

Tabuu spread his wings and powers up

Tabuu:Off Waves!!

Sonic and Marth gasp : YIKES!!!!!

The off waves hit Sonic and Marth and it turned them back into trophies Tabuu then flies away.. and so the

lesson is to never fall asleep in Tabuu's lecture or else you be turned in trophies.

The end

I hope everyone liked it i think it's funny and here is Tabuu's final advice to you if you take his

class

Tabuu:Be sure to review in advance the next time we meet. See you again in the future

Smash Bros Game.


End file.
